History of My Life
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: "I was 17 when I arrived to this women's prison in Bangkok." AU-OOC / English traslation of my original story - Historia de una vida - for Mello San.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:_** _The original story is on Spanish and is calld "Historia de una vida", I am translating this has a request for Mello San, I do apologize, this is not Beta-ish and there could be mistakes. English is not my language. This fickie is AU – OOC. __MKR is not mine._ _I leave you guys with the story._ _Enjoy it!_

* * *

It was our free time in the prison, some girls were walking, others were chatting, others like me were just sitting in the shade, watching our surroundings… it's has been already five years.

I was seventeen when I arrived at this women's prison in Bangkok.

Hikaru, Fuu and I were planning this trip together but at the end of the day Fuu couldn't join us, we wanted to cancel the trip and do it when she was able to come but she insisted for us to come without her so in the end we decided to make the trip and buy as many gifts as we could for Fuu. For the first days of our vacation we had fun, we bought stuff and visited lots of places, it was on our four day of vacation that Hikaru met this guy ... it all started with that.

I still remember now that back then I even try an attempt to escape because it broke my heart to see my dear friend suffering in prison, but we were busted in our attempt, we were desperate so we bribe the guards and we manage to pass all the locks but the last door was closed and the guards got us, we were locked in a solitary cell, it was dark and damp. That was the last time I saw her.

A week after our failed attempt of scape we were presented to the Crown/the King so he could judge us, it was our last chance of freedom, the sentence was for us to purge thirty years on prison for a crime we didn't commit, Hikaru was devastated has I was, still on the very last moment I decided to blame myself for all, even if we didn't do anything but she was so heartbroken, so I begged for my friend to be released in exchange of me doing her and mine sentence… my request came true. The pardon was granted to her and now I'm here doing our time, that's sixty years, I have done five.

Sighing, I let my eyes drink the view of the courtyard, my mind is crowded with so many thoughts, today is the birthday of Hikaru, I wonder what is she thinking right now? What is she doing? Hikaru promised to help me once she were back home but since that time I have had no word from her, I only know vague things from her through comments that Fuu occasionally lets out when coming to visit on her own vacation.

Fuu… Fuu my dear friend, she is studying law just to help me, well I she was undecided on what career to take, but this whole situation encourage her to take the direction of law and is in her hands where my future lies now... what future I ask to myself? I don't know anymore, I lost the hope to get out of here instead I am just happily letting the time pass by, my heart is resigned but with honor I keep on my word to do both sentences.

Leaving my sad thoughts for a moment I let my mind remember the time when I was researching for universities, at first I wanted to go to medical school I wanted to be a great surgeon after that I was thinking on study administration so in time, eventually I could be able to take the place of my father - sigh – now I just don't want to do anything, I have no dreams anymore.

Life in prison is monotonous, I have really no friends here, but there are some girls who are good company and kind to me, I have not gotten in trouble ... I'm just ... here fulfilling my obligations, washing dishes one day, cook the other, mowing the grass with our hands, do laundry, clean the floors ... and so, day after day times goes.

My parents ... I am so ashamed for cause this big disgrace to them, they died knowing me guilty as charged, I never had the chance to explain to them, to tell the truth ... now it does not matter ... my uncles took over all the business of my father and now I am officially disinherited, "_a drug dealer has no place in the great Ryuuzaki family_" those were their words.

At the end perhaps I really was guilty, my failure to see how that guy was using Hikaru, she let herself get carried away by the beautiful words of this man and I did nothing and when I did it was too later ... all this led us to that fateful day, the customs guards checked our baggage only to find drugs in the luggage of Hikaru, we were just the distraction so other people could pass by surely with more drugs on them. We were so naïve.

* * *

_"Why do not you rest? You're pushing yourself to too hard for this exam"_ ... Sato San said to me.

_"I know, I'm sorry ... it's just ..."_

_"Now, now, it's late and you will be of no use to your friend if you are exhausted, she will not go anywhere and you will only make her worry about you"_

_"Thank Sato San, you are right"_ without that I close my books and prepare to leave the library...

My dear Umi... I cannot help but wonder what you are doing right now. Certainly life has not been good to her in recent years, I feel worried, the last time I saw her and the times I've talked to her over the phone calls she seems odd I feel like I she is slipping through my fingers ...

It has not been easy, Hikaru did not want to cooperate, all she said after returning was that Umi had been arrested and sent to prison for drugs and that because she was with Umi, she ended up in prison too, but that Umi admitted her faults and then Hikaru was released ... The poor thing was traumatized by the experience, she was much thinner and his red curls had been shaved, leaving a thin layer of new hair on his head ... if that was her condition, I couldn't imagine the condition of Umi.

Clearly this was an impact to all our friends and family and no one doubted her words ... after all Umi was always the rebel one and although Hikaru is my friend and I love her, so is Umi and I couldn't help but doubt of the vague explanation given by Hikaru to us. That as why I flew to Bangkok to see Umi... she had lost weight as Hikaru, and prison clothes did nothing but accentuate her thinness, her beautiful hair was gone, it was truly a depressing sign but after listening Umi's version I knew immediately that she was not guilty and that both were manipulated by a man, especially Hikaru, if she doesn't admit her mistake Umi will stay in prison forever.

Regarding Umi's parents ... just when I wanted to share my doubts they had a car accident and died shortly afterwards in hospital only weeks apart. With all the pain in my heart, I was the one who gave her the bad news... but the most awful for me was seeing her mourn and be just there, unable to comfort her, the bars kept us apart ... her greatest regret was that her parents died believing her guilty ..

It's been five years since that, five years from different realities, different lives ... Hikaru surprisingly has managed to erase the memory of Umi, she has continued her life and is now dating a foreign guy called Eagle, about me ... there is a guy who has been around me, I know he wants to go out with me but –sigh- is so frustrating sometimes still he has a good heart, my sister has told me so.

He is willing to help! I remember once I was pretty sad about the whole situation and he came just in time when I needed someone, so I told him the story and to my surprise he understood my situation what was more he offered to contact me with his sister, according to him, her husband is a great lawyer and he was sure he would be willing to help, at first I thought he was doing it just to try to win my affection for him, but a week after that day he arranged a meeting, he invited me to go to a coffee place, her sister and his brother in law were already there. Emeraude and Zagato, I was so happy that they were willing to help me and Umi, just after they said their goodbyes I broke in tears, mixed feelings of sorrow and happiness, it was simply too much, Ferio just hugged me allowing me to vent all my emotions.

It's been a couple of months after that meeting and with the help of Zagato's brother, Lantis, we could contact the attorney who handled the case in the beginning, it was obvious that he was bribed to prevent they were released. Lantis has traveled on two previous occasions to investigate and obtain information but has not yet contacted Umi. Zagato wants to interview her personally before continuing.

This weekend they will both travel to Bangkok to finally visit Umi so she can know everything that is happening and although I cannot go because I have to submit my final project in college, I already wrote to her in advance telling her all that has happened in these recent months.

* * *

After nearly six hours of flight we arrived at Bangkok, it's late so we'll visit tomorrow morning our client, my brother has retired for the night and I've decided to stay a little longer in the hotel bar.

These last few weeks I have been thinking about what my brother Zagato told me, when he first said, "Ryuuzaki" I thought at the time on the accident of famed entrepreneur, but afterwards I was able to connect it with the daughter of this man, which had been detained for transporting drugs. I did not give much interest to it, children from wealthy families generally are into these kind of messes and I saw no need to lift a finger for her, but after Zagato explained what had really happened I was surprised, I could not believe it, but when he order me to investigate the case I found all the errors, bribes and begs for forgiveness for her friend… I was out of words.

The corruption of justice is simply unbelievable but the total lack of interest and worry of the supposed friend whom she helped, makes me think that the betrayal of a friend is more horrible than the misapplication of the law.

How can friend betray the other like that? Especially if the other one exchanges their freedom in favor of that supposed friend? It just doesn't fit in my mind, that person is simply not worth for the title of friend.

Taking a sip of my cold drink I let the burn of alcohol pass my throat, as I think about what might happen tomorrow, we have enough evidence to prove her innocence, we know who is the person who got them into this mess and we know now how he operates, we have the real name of the guy and his different alias and there is a witness who was at the airport on the same flight, it would be difficult to make her speak as she was one of the people involved.

We have contacted the Japanese government representatives here in Bangkok and we will soon show evidence of her innocence to them that will allow the government of Bangkok to drop the charges. Sounds simple, but it will take some time, unfortunately bureaucracy is very slow.

Finishing my drink I retreat to my room to sleep tomorrow will be an interesting day.

* * *

Hot! this morning is so hot just like every morning ... thanks to Fuu I know a lawyer will come to meet with me, but I don't know when this will be, Fuu said this person is very efficient and even if he is a bit serious he is kindhearted, she met him through a boy named Ferio which now is her boyfriend ... I'm happy for her.

Sighing I continue my work, today I'm cleaning the floor of a corridor with another girl, we are so deep in our thoughts that there is no need of conversation. Lately I have been feeling very tired, every activity I do I can hardly end just the last weekend I spent it in the makeshift prison hospital, I pass out in the yard, the heat has been high in recent days and sunstroke was the explanation to my situation, I spent two glorious days on a small cot only for me before being returned to the cell that I share with as many women can sleeping on the floor.

_Ryuuzaki"_ I hear my name being said. I stop my movements and turn in the direction of the voice.

_"You have visit"_ by now I fully understand the native language so I don't have any problem understanding the words of the guard, leaving the cleaning accessories aside I got up and follow her, perhaps is the lawyer which Fuu was speaking about.

* * *

The women's prison in Bangkok is a large beige building, surrounded by a large green grass area outside, with only one high wire mesh as divisor. The interior is pretty much nothing, the building is old but is well kept and clean. Following the guard she led us to a room divided in two by a grille mesh that runs from the floor to the ceiling and is divided by a small open space like window in the middle with a metal base, possibly to deliver documents so the prisoners can sign them. On the other side of the room there's only a small wooden bench. Certainly the place is contrasting with us, dressed in immaculate beige linen suits as the heat and humidity are too high, wearing dark colors doesn't work in here.

Zagato looks straight ahead, waiting for our client to show up on the other side of the room while I take note of the environment of the place.

Just on that moment we hear the gate open and a woman appears on the other side, she said something to the guard who brought her and then she walks towards us ... she is surprisingly high for a Japanese normal girl, she is quite thin and her hair is short and blue, her face looks tired, dark circles under her eyes shows the lack of sleep her extremely pale skin contrast with her uniform of plain navy blue fabric. It is obvious with just one single look that she was underweight and her looks scream sickness still she looks beautiful, at least to my eyes.

I got back to reality by her voice, I don't know in what moment I let myself be enchanted by her mere presence but apparently it was not obvious to my brother or her, Zagato made the introductions and proceeded to explain the situation and the evidence that we got so far.

Her face was firm and serious without betraying her thoughts, her voice was full of confidence showing a strong personality, her questions were clear and focused and my brother replied smoothly to all of them, she didn't showed fear. At the very end of the short meeting, just when we were leaving she asked us something...

_"Why are you helping me if you think I'm guilty?"_

_"It is not our place to judge whether you are guilty or not, I have always tried to listen to both sides of the story and what I've learned in recent months about you and your case plus the evidence, shows to me that you are innocent._ " Zagato replied.

That definitely touched something inside of her ... with a trembling hand she covered her face while crying quietly, at the same time the guard who brought her previously here decided to make an appearance calling for her, our time was over, suddenly she stood up and offered us a wonderful smile with her teary face.

_"Thank you, this is the first time someone really believes in my innocence besides Fuu"_

The guard called her again...

_"No need to thank, you'll soon be out of this place, that I promise"_

The words came out of my mouth without even being able to think about them, but just seeing the joy in their eyes that someone believed in her innocence, touched me more than I could have imagined.

After she left the room I could feel Zagato's eyes on me, he didn't say anything but I knew I had done wrong to promise her an early exit but I could not help it. Out of prison my brother could not resist anymore...

"You _shouldn't have made such a promise"_

_"I don't care, I want her out of there ... you didn't see? Visibly she is sick and this place is just killing her, I will do whatever it takes to get her out of here."_

_"Are you sure that's just why you want her out of prison,"_ asked my brother...

* * *

Walking back to where I was washing the floor, I can't stop thinking about what happened a few moments ago, let alone erase this smile on my face, the simple fact that they believe in my innocence makes me feel like a free person already, no matter if I am here right now. No matter how much time passes, I know Lantis and his brother Zagato will fulfill their word, I'm a patient person and I can wait, after all, time is what I have left in this place and I can wait as long as they need.

* * *

It's been three days since we arrived in Bangkok, Lantis will fly to Shanghai today, apparently the man who tricked them is living there, or at least that's the last clue he found, I will wait here, I have personally spoken privately with the Governor, after investigate the case of Umi we discovered a drug distribution network on a small scale that was protected by different people located in different offices of government and justice, the most surprising thing is that the person in charge of drug issues was involved too so I had to address personally with the Governor for that fact.

We have implemented a plan to make the arrest of these people and if Lantis actually manages to find the person who tricked her friend and Umi will be a big step up to her freedom, yet it worries me the words of the Governor...

_"It really is a shame what has happened, but you must understand that she pleaded guilty by her own will, I doubt that the Crown let free a guilty person."_

_"But she pleaded guilty for the circumstances of the moment ..."_

_"I doubt that the Crown wants to see this case again, you should not get your hopes too high on this girl, we appreciate the help you have given to locate this distribution network but we can't do more"_

The Crown ... although there is democracy in Bangkok and may townspeople elect its ruling, the administration of justice is still under the care of the Crown ... the King, and it was before him that Umi before pleaded guilty. The only thing I can think of is to request a hearing with the Crown to restate the case of Umi and hope for the best...

…And there is also Lantis and his strange fixation with this woman...

* * *

I can't but feel disappointed with myself... we could not locate the subject ... Zagato has flown back to Japan, and I am right now going on my way to the prison to visit Umi.

Once there I quickly requested the audience with her ... soon they lead me to the same room where I first saw her ... I don't know what to say, I don't know why I came but I felt a great need to see her before returning to work and continue to research, it is vital to find the subject because without him Umi may not be released ... The Crown would hear no reason unless we have this guy.

_"You look tired_ ..."

_"I? Sorry, I did not realize you had already arrived, I didn't hear you enter ..."_

_"Don't worry, you looked thoughtful and didn't want to interrupt ..."_

I look carefully into her eyes, they are a beautiful sky blue like color ... I approach the fence and lie my right hand over the mesh wanting to reach her... I don't know what to say...

_"I guess you dint do very well in your quest_ ..." she tells while approaching to the fence where I am...

_"Hn_ ..."

"_Don't worry ... I know there will not be results so fast, I understand all that has to happen before you have a chance to get me out of here ... in the meantime I will keep waiting_ – she said to me while smiling sweetly - _I will not move from this place_ "

_"I'll be flying from one place to another and I will be unable to come and visit you ..."_

_"Listen... It's nice of you to want to come and visit, but don't really have to... you don't have that obligation..."_

The guard call for her to return...

_"It is not an obligation ... I want to come ..."_

_"Lantis San ..."_

The guard calls her again...

_"I'll be back soon... take care of yourself... you don't look well."_

_"Eh? ... Thanks ..."_

Without waiting for her reply I leave, knowing that she is still standing on the other side of the fence...

* * *

The mail has just arrived while I check it I hear Ferio babbling about football while he is cooking our breakfast ... it's been almost a year since Zagato and his brother began with the case of Umi.

Lantis ... Zagato's brother constantly visit Umi and from Umi's letters I know that he is interested in her, but she doesn't feel in the mood to admit anything, but I know Lantis visits always make her happy ... and Ferio tells that nor Emeraude nor Zagato have seen Lantis like this with anyone else, I've met with him several times and he is a quiet and reserved person, very professional in everything he does, but when I compare that to what I read about him thought Umi, is so contrasting... it only reaffirms my belief that these two are madly in love...

…I interrupt my thoughts when I see a letter addressed to me from the General Director of the prison where Umi is, since her family decided to abandon her I became her next kin contact on the list for whatever is need it...

_Hououji Fuu Ms.__  
Present_

_We inform you that the prisoner 45890003 with the name of Umi Ryuuzaki has been interned in the General Hospital of Bangkok. The prisoner was found unconscious in one of the prison yards, after failing to achieve positive results in the hospital of this institution we decided to move her to the General Hospital. _

_The Hospital will contact you for further information._

_"Ferio ..."_ I call him showing the brief letter from the prison while search for the letter from the Hospital …

_Hououji Fuu Ms.__  
__Present_

_We inform you that the patient Umi Ryuuzaki was admitted yesterday with AIHA (__autoimmune haemolytic anemia__) __chronic (more than six months) treatment has started but it is too early_ t_o give any result._ _Since the patient is the responsibility of the state all fees_ _run by the same._

_I leave my contact details in case you have any doubts._  
_General Hospital of Bangkok_

I let myself fall down on the couch while I feel tears running down my face, just I can't believe this is happening, Ferio approaches and takes the letter from my hands, moments later I hear him on the phone for his words I knew he was informing the situation to Zagato and Emeraude.

_"Come on ..."_ - Ferio tells me - _"you have to make a small suitcase, we'll fly to Bangkok, Zagato had to go anyway he had an appointment with Lantis, apparently they have finally arrested the guy they were looking for ..."_

Wordlessly I feel my body move in automatic, Ferio closes the house and soon we are at the airport waiting for our plane to leave. Zagato and Emeraude join us soon after.

The six hour flight passed quickly and soon we were in a cap going straight to the hospital, Zagato and Ferio arranged everything and finally I am at the door to the room in which my dear friend is, entering I note the room is small with three beds in it of which the middle one is unoccupied, Umi is in bed at the end of the room, right next to the window, I directed my steps towards her but each one just brings me closer to a reality that breaks my heart... she looks so fragile... she is asleep, connected to her arms are various tubes and an oxygen mask is covering her face but that doesn't stop me to see that her face looks haggard ... If I had visited more often I would have noticed something, hasn't anyone noticed anything? How is it possible that Lantis didn't notice her deterioration? I can't help but feel suddenly angry at myself for letting the care of my dear friend to this man and now I see what my decision have bring to my friend ...

Breathing deeply I try to get rid of this sudden feeling of anger, Umi needs me now and my anger doesn't help her in any way… I take a metal chair that was on one side and sat right at the edge of her bed taking her hand in mine…she feels cold and looks bluish, concern came to me again...

The sound of a curtain closing distracts me from my contemplation of Umi's condition. Ferio pulled a curtain that I have failed to see, to divide the bed from the other ones and give the patient some privacy ... No words were said he just grabbed other chair and sat beside me.

Ferio spoke to me quietly after a moment of silence _"Zagato and my sister are talking to the doctor right now they want to see if it's possible to change Umi to a private room, then Zagato will meet with Lantis and they will go to the court and afterwards to the Crown to see if it is possible to release Umi._ "

_"Hn ..."_

A while later Emeraude enters and sits in a chair a little further away from the bed ... we just simply keep quiet, waiting for Zagato to return with news or for Umi to wake up, whichever comes first.

* * *

It's almost 3 am, it has already passed a whole day since Zagato arrived, and finally everything was over. With the imprisonment of the principal suspect, we could prove the innocence of Umi and she has been released and has been granted pardon by the Government and the Palace of Justice/the Crown.

Sitting in the back of the cap, my only wish right now is to go as soon as possible to the hospital. I knew she was getting worse, which is why I exposed my concern to my brother and Emeraude. Knowing the gravity of the situation, we redouble our efforts to get her out as soon as possible. Since the state prison spends very little in the health of the prisoners, we were sure that she was not receiving the proper medical care and even if she was moved from the prison hospital to the general one it would not change the lack of medical attention towards her. That is why it was urgent, now she was hospitalized, everything needed to be solved and that way will be able to transfer her to a private hospital so she could get a 100% personalized attention.

Totally exhausted after working more than twenty four hours without a break I direct my steps along with my brother to the entrance of the Private Hospital. We managed to get a permit before the official promulgation of her innocence and thanks to that she was transfer here a few hours ago.

The last time I saw her was about a month ago...

_"Emeraude has explained to Fuu that we already knew Umi's situation, she was mad at you because you didn't notice anything, but we explained that Umi didn't want to worry her and therefore we never made any comment ...' _

_"I haven't really thought on the reaction of her friend ..."_

_"I know that is why we decided to anticipate this situation so you could avoid her wrath..."_

_"Hn ..."_ just in that moment we enter the area of the waiting room, Emeraude and her brother Ferio were sitting in a corner drinking something which I assume is coffee and talking quietly, noticing our presence they stopped to greet us ...

_"I will come back in a moment ..."_ said Ferio getting up and walking toward the rooms.

_"Both of you look_ _very tired, here… drink some coffee is not so bad..."_ offers kindly Emeraude, my brother sits by her side while I remain standing ... _"the doctor says it will take time but she will have a full recover, for now she can't leave the country until the doctor discharge her, she is still too weak to withstand the trip back home ... maybe a month, depending on her progress, she has woke up few times but never has never fully aware, the doctor said this is due to the lack of energy in her body, but that she will soon be better, much sleep will help in her recovery ..._ " explained Emeraude.

_"Lantis ..."_ I hear Ferio that comes with a sleepy Fuu at his side ... _"her room is the 483"_

Thanking with a nod I turn to the mentioned room. The room is slightly dark, lit only by the faint white light at the top of Umi's bed ... she is sleeping with an oxygen mask to help her breathe, from the previous messages we got from Emeraude early she looks much better when they first saw her... Yet it is notorious her thinness and pale skin, her sunken eyes only serve to highlight their illness and fatigue despite being asleep...

Quietly I approach her I bent down and gently kissed her forehead and then take her hand in mine I sit in the chair that probably used Fuu previously... after a moment of contemplation I hear a slight knock at the door, Zagato shows up and tells me that they will return to the hotel to rest spend the rest they will return tomorrow at noon. Nodding my answer I return my attention back to my delicate flower.

* * *

I slowly start to feel my surroundings ... I feel tired, yet relaxed ... does that make sense? I feel a soft bed under me, the warmth of the blankets is delicious, is one of the best dreams I've had and I do not want to wake up ... to meet the reality of the cold cell and palm mat/bed which does little to avoid the hard floor...

... But the light is penetrating and bothers my eyes ... I try to move my arms but they feel heavy ... slowly I start to hear a constant sound ... and I feel something in my face ... I try to move my arms but again they fail to move I am forced now to open my eyes and get out of my dream ... despite the heaviness of my eyelids I open my eyes very slowly, I don't want to hurt them with the light.

Letting my eyes get used to the light... I feel a bit disoriented... I do not recognize the room this is not my cell, that is for sure, then everything starts to fall into place ... I'm in a hospital ... I try to move my body again without success but I do manage to feel someone holding my hand I try to move my fingers apparently they did work because I feel the other hand responding to my movement after that the gorgeous but tired face of Lantis fills my vision he totally has a bed face with the hair an all, he looks so adorable I can't help but smile, he ask something but I didn't catch his question, his presence is enough for me to feel better.

Feeling a little bit better I manage to move my hand to remove the thing that is bothering my face

"_Here, let me help you…"_ he said while removing the oxygen mask.

"_You look awful_…"I said to him.

I look awful she said "_You must look at yourself before speaking_" I reply her, she just smile more to me "_I missed you_" she said voiceless while fighting to be awake.

"_I know, I have missed you too, it's over now, have some rest I will not move from your side_" I just finished my last sentence and she was already sleep.

I smile at my own words, everything has ended and now we can finally be together, we can finally return home.

* * *

It has been two months now since the first time I was interned at the hospital, I don't remember anything of that time, according to the report I passed out on the prison yard and I didn't woke up until three days later, on that time I manage to woke up but I wasn't fully conscious so I can't remember anything.

We have arrived to Japan a few hours, Lantis stayed by my side all this time. Fuu, Ferio, Emeraude and Zagato returned a few days later after I woke up they have to return to their respective works, so they said their goodbyes wishing me a quick recovery so I could be soon back at Japan, back at home.

And now I am here, at Japan, back at home I simply couldn't believe myself, we landed an hour ago at Narita and now Lantis is driving us to Tokyo.

At the beginning I felt so insecure I still feel nervous I really didn't have a place to stay, the house of my parents wasn't there for me anymore, so I had really no were to go and I really didn't want to bother Fuu and Ferio or Fuu's family much less Emeraude and Zagato, but Lantis just keep saying that I worried for nothing and that wasn't good for my recovery.

"_Besides"_ he said "_you will be staying with me, I have an apartment at Roppongi Hills, I live by myself and I want you to live with me_" he was so sure about this, about us despite all that I just keep falling in love with him more and more. So in the end I accepted his offer, is for the best.

Still I feel anxious I feel totally out of place, Lantis said that this feeling will go away once I am settle down I really hope so.

I don't know anything of Hikaru and even if I don't want to see her again I wish no ill for her. Fuu and Ferio are engaged and the next weekend will be Zagato's and Emeraude wedding they were so kind to me in every moment, they even postponed their wedding to help me and so I could be there too, in Emeraude words "the wedding would have been incomplete without me".

For the first time after a little more of 6 years I feel my heart full with hope towards a better future, full of happiness at the side of the ones whom I love.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ _The original story is on Spanish, I am translating this has a request for Mello San, I do apologize, this is not Beta-ish and there could be mistakes. English is not my first language__. __I leave you guys with the story._ _Enjoy it!_

* * *

It's been a few months since Emeraude and Zagato's wedding. Currently I am not doing any activity, but I want to do something, I feel so bad to be hosted at Lantis's place without giving something in return, I feel that I haven't been contributing with anything, between the medicine and the rehabilitation, money has been used and I haven't paid a thing, I am in debt with Lantis! But he just says not to worry – _"I have money to live comfortably and have never used it with no one, now I want to share it with you_" - those were his words, yet I can't help feeling useless.

With only a level education of high school ... well, it's hard to find well-paid jobs, return to College? with what money? I have nothing plus I really don't feel like going back to study, Fuu says I can retake all, but is not so simple, I know it sounds stupid but I feel too old to go to college, I know they say it's never too late to learn, but at my twenty-three years, young indeed, I simply have lost the enthusiasm to do so.

There is also the matter of the state and money left by my parents, which was taken by my uncles... Zagato did told me that we can recover all of it, of course I have to start a trial but the process would be relatively short "relatively" being the keyword, everything can change at any moment and the process could turn out to be long and I don't feel like fighting for the money, no matter if it is my legal right, I feel completely exhausted and apathetic to everything.

According to the doctor my emotional state is because physically I was sick for a very long time, now that I'm recovering I should also see an improvement in my mood, still he did recommend for me to go to a therapist, maybe just talking all this will help me find my way again.

Thinking of my doctor's words I find a lot of truth in them, although I'm not in prison anymore and now I am back in Japan with friends supporting me and the love of Lantis, I still feel that I can't find my place in all this. Actually, I feel pretty much out of it, if I find my way once again I know all the pieces will take their right place.

A ringing pulls me out of my thoughts ... it's true! I left the cake in the oven, it must be ready now. I move into the kitchen and pulled carefully the freshly baked bread, the scent is delicious, now I have to let it get a bit cold before adding the glaze cover.

Lanti's apartment is really nice, it has a beautiful view of Tokyo Tower and the zone in which we are is not an economic income, Lantis like this place a lot he feels comfortable in here. Entering the apartment to the right is a room used as a study, is opposite the laundry room, the bathroom and the Ofuro are walking down the hallway inside is on the same side of the laundry room. It has a fully equipped kitchen, a living room and a dining table, all with views of the Tokyo Tower and on the other side is the master bedroom. The apartment is decorated and furnished in the Western style, so the bedroom has a comfortable king size bed, perfect for Lanti's height.

I remember the first night I was here I felt so ashamed for the fact to actually share a bed with him, is not like I don't want him but after 6 years of sharing the floor with 30 people to sleep, and then go to a hospital bed for several months... I just didn't feel comfortable plus I didn't know what to expect from him, knowing we were in a relationship as a couple/boyfriends/or something, will he want to be intimate with me? I didn't feel ready! All that went through my mind when Lantis commented that he would be sleeping on the futon that he had for times when his friends came here and spent the night, that made me feel so bad, I mean, after all I was the one who was moving him off his bed, I should sleep on the futon instead of him, in the end we shared the bed, at first it was kind of odd for us but as the days passed, we grew into it and soon it was the most natural thing in the world to the degree that I can't sleep without him when he is out due work for several days.

Like this time, he is at Los Angeles and will return within a couple of days. As for my worries about our intimate life, well nothing has happened yet and is likely because I have not had sexual appetite, which the doctor says is normal, has my body gets better everything will be back to normal, I think he is right, the last few weeks I have begun to see Lantis in a different light ... more appealing to me than it normally is. So I'll let my body recover and take charge of it when it's ready, I can't force things.

The bread must be ready by now I return to the kitchen and start to put the icing that I had already prepared. I am almost about to finish when the doorbell rings, wondering who might it be because I am not expecting visitors, I leave the spatula in the bowl of frosting and head for the door looking through the small eyepiece to check before opening.

_"__Great-uncle?"_ I stand surprised by the open door, I wonder how he found me.

_"Umi dear, would it be possible for you to give me a bit of your time?"_

"_Ah... Yes…"_ still surprised by his sudden presence I let him in and took him to the living room.

"_Beautiful view_" he says

"_Yeah, I know ..."_ when was the last time I saw him, ten years maybe fifteen? I thought he was death already!

_"You know, I just returned from a long journey, since my dear wife died I embarked on a trip and I have to admit it was longer that I expected, I did neglect the family I am sorry for that, I just returned the last month, just to discover that your parents are deceased and that you were imprisoned and disinherited for being a disgrace to your family"_

Here it goes again, I thought, more complaints for my mistakes...

"_Or so they wanted me to believe, your uncles believe that with my age they can make me believe everything they say, but not, I know them and their ways_ - he laughs softly – _to make the story short, I know they robbed you of what is rightfully yours and also that you are innocent of all that charges that were founded on you, __so I want to make this right and return to you what is yours."_

I don't know what to say ... literally ... I sat in an armchair in front of him speechless...

"_I do not know what to say ... well I do, thank you but the truth is that although I have ways to recover the money, I don't feel the urge to fight for it, there's no point for me to do that... I don't need money, I can work and make my own money and they can stay with what they have now_"

"_I see ... so you would allow that your parents companies go bankrupt? And for hundreds of employees to end without a work?"_

"_I ... had not thought about that honestly_" damn surely they will use all the money on their luxuries not thinking on the companies or the people working on them.

"_Why don't you give me a slice of that cake it looks delicious and a cup of coffee also, let's chat about all this, shall we?"_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Something has changed, I could see it in the determination of her eyes ... we were in my office, she is on one of the seats located directly across from my desk.

"_I would like accept your offer regarding my parent's properties, I will pay for all expenses once the process is finished_" she ended.

"_You know that's not necessary_" I said

"_It is, for me_" she replies. "_Please_"

"_All right_"

"_I have some information that may help you with the process_" she mentions while depositing a folder on my desk "_I hope you find it useful_"

Nodding I took the folder.

Rising gracefully of the seat she speaks again "_thank you again for your kind help, I must leave now, I have to do several things before the end of the afternoon_" with that, she discreetly withdrew leaving me in my own thoughts. Just when I think I've known her, she turns and surprises me again. I understand now what Lantis saw on her, is the same thing I see and love about Emeraude.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"_You should sell your cakes_" says Fuu while eating a slice of blackberry pie I made this morning...

"_They are not so good Fuu but thanks, I only make them as a way to help me relax_."

_"No, really, they are very tasty, I think if you put a small shop where you sell small slices along with a good cup of coffee or tea, it would be very successful, but we would have to think of the perfect place!"_ Fuu said, thrilled with the idea.

I must admit that the idea is not bad... And since I haven't define yet what to do with my life, this might be a good option, soon the issue with my parent's last will, will be solve the status but I don't want to take care of everything, I don't want to be the head of the whole Co., my parents were rarely home because of that and it's something I would not want in my life with Lantis.

"_Tell me_" says Fuu dragging me out of my thoughts. "_Did you already visit your parents?"_

"_Hm? ... Fuu no, no ... I don't feel strong enough to face them yet_."

_"You have to do it at some point Umi, you need to give closure to this"_

_"I know that Fuu, but ... I think when everything is solve I will have the strength to face them."_

_"I still can't believe your Great uncle is here, he couldn't come at a better time, I am delighted that he is helping you make a decision in relation to that, and tell me, what does Lantis says?"_

_"Lantis is ok with it, he said that no matter the decision I took he would support me."_

_"Oh! Umi, I am happy for you, I don't know the joy it gives me to see you so happy with him."_

"_You are so romantic Fuu, but tell me, how are going the preparations for your wedding? I'll be your bridesmaid, thank you for the honor, but you still haven't told me what's up with the situation, what will I do? Have you seen dresses? And how about places for the reception? ... Please tell me how I can help"_

So, we spend the rest of that afternoon chatting about the preparations for Fuu's and Ferio´s wedding.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I wake up to the feeling of warm lips through my back, but I don't want to open my eyes, instead I let my body enjoy the sensation. I quickly felt a tingling sensation through my whole body, accumulating in my now hot sex, I sigh and moan under those expert lips, my heart beats faster has I feel his warm torso touching my back, feeling his masculinity burning and sinking gently between my cheeks. _"There are no more condoms_" he whispers in my ear. A moan my only answer as I move my hips towards his more firmly so I can feel his hot cock in me.

"_Never mind_," I say "_I want you so ... please ..._" I plead while I emphasize what I want with my hips. Without another word, and in that same position, I feel Lantis adjusting his cock with his hand to finally penetrate me. I move my hips up a little spreading my legs slightly to ease the movement, within seconds we quietly moan by the fervent feeling that fills us… there are no words to explain it, simply feel him inside me makes me feel connected to him in a deep and intimate level, there is nothing to compare with it.

With slow and deep movements, Lantis penetrates me over and over again, changing of position he kneels pulling me up to him, we are on our knees on the bed, still connected, still together… while his free hand caress my body, my legs, up to my belly up to my breasts, gently pricking my nipples until they are erect and then… go down and stroke my clitoris with the rhythm of his movements, one of my hands joins his at my core while the other grabs his hair so I can hold to something, to someone.

I feel my climax arrived and I can't stop it… is exquisitely formidable, my ears are ringing and I see white for a moment. While I let the waves of my orgasm go through my body, Lantis penetrates me strongly two more times and then I can actually feel him, I can feel for the first time his essence in me, without the protection of condom it was bound to happen, but I never thought it would felt like this, Lantis penetrates me three times more each one weaker than the other and then it's over, he stops and let our bodies fall to the bed again resting his body next to mine, never losing our connection.

What a wonderful way to start the day, I think while trying to recover our breath.

With careful movements, Lantis draws his member out of my body and lies on his back leaving me with my back exposed to the fresh morning air, I look at him curiously, I don't know what he will do now, he looks at me and moves again, he grabs me softly and turns me over the bed so my back is now over it, then smiling seductively to me he opens my legs and bend my knees up and starts kissing and licking me, surprised by this action and the feel of his lips and tongue in my sex, makes me moan with pleasure ... soon he gets up and kisses me deeply in the mouth letting me taste the essence of both of us in the kiss.

It is so exciting ... I can feel my body burn again with desire, I run my hands down his back and chest caressing all that is available to my touch, I grab his member and somehow it doesn't surprise me to feel him hot and hard, a few jerks well applied, strong and long movements, has I pass my finger over the head of his cock I gently insert my fingernail into its opening hearing him moan and within minutes we are ready for our race to orgasm, I hang my legs on his hips and with my hand I guide that burning part of his body inside me again.

Our bodies shine with sweat, we move in perfect union "_harder .._." moan "_faster ..."_ moan, as we move in perfect rhythm ... clinging to his back, I run my fingernails letting angry red marks on his back, I listen to his quiet and deep groans that flow from his mouth, in fact we are not very vocal, but that does not really matter to us, yet hear him moaning with pleasure, that deep throaty groan and knowing that I am the cause of it fills me with pleasure and joy. Soon our movements become erratic, and soon we both experience our second climax of the morning, his seed filling me again mingling with my own fluids generated by my own orgasm.

Detaching himself of me, he gets up from the bed, feeling exhausted I just follow him with my eyes. "_Let's take a bath_" he says as he extends his hand towards me. Without further ado I take it and let him drag me to the bathroom, today is Sunday and promises to be a long, hot day for both of us.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Walking quickly I directed my steps to Kimura's Local, he is in charge of making the invitations for Fuu and Ferio's wedding, there are only five weeks left to the event, it will be a Traditional Japanese Shinto Wedding with a Reception after that, a total of two hundred people have already been invited for the reception, but these invitations are for the formal/main event, the ones for the reception were deliverer a few weeks back, this ones will be delivered in the course of this very week.

Happily for Fuu on the Shinto Ceremony only are allowed close family so they will have an intimate wedding as she wished since the beginning and for the Reception the politicians, company executives and people from two the families whom weren't allowed to the Shinto Ceremony will be there for sure, everyone has confirmed already.

I suddenly feel hungry even with the large breakfast I had this morning, that's odd my appetite has been increasing lately I guess is a sign that I am healthier every day, so with that in mind I stopped at a bakery shop that was on my way, the display showed a delicious variety of pastries making up my mind I decided to enter and buy some. I chose a pair for me and picked a few more to give to Kimura San, Just when I was going to pay I stopped shocked at what I was seeing, there in front of me, the cashier girl was none other than…

"_Good afternoon, thank you for shopping at Kashi-Pan_ _*, your total is 1,100 yen_" she says

"_Hikaru?_"

"_I? ..._ - Nervous she repeats again the total "_is 1,100 yen_"

"_Uh yeah right ... here ..."_

"_Thank you for your purchase_ ..." she ends while directing his attention to the new costumer.

Suffice to say I was shocked, I never thought I would run into her again after all that had happened ... besides working as a cashier at a bakery shop? She had not studied her career? What happened to her? I must admit that my curiosity was big, even though I didn't want to have nothing to do with her, to see her in these circumstances surprised me.

Wasting no more time, I went with Kimura San, thinking about talking later with Fuu about this.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"_Fuu! ..."_ I call her as I raise my hand so she could quickly locate me. We were in a nice coffee gallery.

"_Umi!, Thank you very much for picking the invitations for me, Ferio's mom decided to go buy some accessories for wedding at the very last minute you know how she is like_"

"_Don't worry Fuu, I didn't really have anything to do, so it was not a problem for me, besides I enjoyed the trip, Kimura san is a very kind person and he did a beautiful work with the invitations_" I said while I give to her the small wooden box with the invitations inside " _And I saw someone…"_

"_You saw someone? Perhaps one of the multiple handsome guys that are after you no matter the fact that you are dating Lantis san?_" She laughs "_Umi chan you are like a magnet for men, you are so attractive and pretty_"

"_Fuu!, No I am not, I am way to skinny, much less pretty, but that's not the point… I saw Hikaru_"

"_Eh? - Hikaru? Where?"_

_"In that Kashi-Pan a few blocks from the business of Kimura san, had a bit of appetite and stopped to buy something, I did not see her at the beginning just until it was my turn to pay was when I saw her, she is the cashier at that place and she definitely recognized me but she choose to treat me like any other costumer."_

_"Wow, that's wow ... well the last I knew from her was what his brother Satoru told me, we crossed paths one day at college about three four years ago, I can't remember ... we talked about the whole situation with you and her and how her simply dismissed you like nothing had happened, Satoru was saddened by all of that, I remember he mentioned that she was dating someone, but other than that I don't know. "_

_"Hmm ... well, never mind, so tell me…"_ and we started our chat regarding our main subject, The Wedding.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

A week before the wedding I found myself watching the evening sky, the view from the balcony is simply amazing, in the distance I hear the door open and closed, surely Lantis has finally come home ... The balcony sliding door opens and indeed there he is, he pass his arms through my waist and hugs me while he let his chin rest on my shoulder… I can't help but smile.

"_Can I invite you to go out for dinner?_"

"_Sure, where are we going?"_

"_It's a surprise, but we have to change this clothes for more traditional and formal ones, is ok with you?_"

"_No problem lets change_"

So the two of us got dressed, I was wearing a kimono in shades black at the bottom changing into blue near the top with embroidered waves rising to the top of it a purple obi with flowers in shades of plum, white juban below it. Lantis with his black formal Kimono, Hakama and Haori.

Lantis drived us in his car to one of the finest restaurants in Japan, politicians and executives come to this place, I remember that my father used to came here to have meetings, the place is almost 100 years old and the level and quality have never diminished, his food is Kaiseki style **. Groups have their own dining rooms and each is enclosed with bamboo doors at all times, thus giving a perfect privacy.

"_You got a reservation in Takamura that is amazing_" I said surprised that he managed to get a table in here. Lantis says nothing but smirks to my surprise. Leaving our getas at the entrance, we are led to one of the reserved rooms, has the bamboo doors open I see a beautiful arrangement of the table for two, facing each other.

"_I chose this room especially for you ... I knew you'd love the view_" he says while the windows open showing a delicate bamboo garden ... I was speechless at the exquisite detail of traditional Japanese garden, it was just perfect.

Sliding the door a member of staff enters the room, but not before bowing towards us kneeling and bending to touch his forehead with the mat, wearing a blue and white yukata, the waitress proceeded then to serve us sake, he offered a salt dish so we could place our porcelain glasses edge and cover it with salt rim, this in order to enrich the flavor of sake.

The food was wonderful, we were served as an appetizer skewer smelt, accompanied by avocado wrapped with ham and scallops marinated in miso paste. For the sashimi, we received a generous selection of nice bream and squid. After all this, the main course, a cook entered bowing as the former waitress and started to work in charcoal grill behind a glass door that was in the next room. Fresh air from the garden accentuated the smell of grilled meat it was easy to see as the flames licked the flesh, only the hiss of burning fat the only sound that interrupted the silence as we watched.

The atmosphere of the room, our clothes, the warm glow of fire, the smell of coal smoke, all this evoked a slower time, when everything was cooked on open fires. The duck and Kobe beef cooked on the grill filled the room with a delicious smoky flavor, while the Hokkaido crab was wrapped in this delicious fragrance.

After the main course, the dessert, fresh pears and hazelnuts were perfect, we took our time drinking tea and talking about everything and nothing at once. At one point in that Lantis got up from the table to turn around and sit beside me placing a red leather box in front of me ... I froze …

"_Umi ..."_ I can feel myself blush while I see his face serious, strong, sure of himself. His eyes fixed on me while lets out of his mouth the words...

"_It would be an honor and a joy for me if you will accept to be my wife_" he says as he opens the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring *** I cover my mouth in surprise to see that beautiful ring in front of me and I turn my gaze to Lantis again ... unable to voice the great happiness that overwhelms me I nodded my head as I feel tears running down my cheeks, when did I began to cry? ... I do not know.

Lantis then gently takes my hand in his and placed the ring on my finger he then caress my cheeks removing some of the tears with his fingers while I feel myself get lost in his deep eyes full of love I will keep in my memory his gentle smile covering his face, certainly something a few people have chance to see. Approaching to him I sealed the moment with a tender kiss.

A few minutes later the waitress returned with an antique fire flashlight and guided us through the garden to the outside, the first thing we saw was the elevated highway that runs through Roppongi, soon traffic, skyscrapers, noise and neon lights bring us back to our modern reality, but a reality shared between the two of us.

TBC.

* * *

* Kashi-pan: are buns stuffed with jam, cream or chocolate. Light but satisfying and are ideal for breakfast and snacks.

** Kaiseki: Japanese food high

*** Cartier ( www. Bridal. Cartier. Co. Uk / # / bridal / the - collection / engagement - rings / exceptional - rings / h4140600 - ring)


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_ _The original story is on Spanish and is calld "Historia de una vida", I am translating this has a request for Mello San, I do apologize, this is not Beta-ish and there could be mistakes. English is not my language. This fickie is AU – OOC. MKR is not mine._ _I leave you guys with the story._ _Enjoy it!_

* * *

Between one thing and another, the week flew away and soon came the day of Fuu and Ferio's Wedding.

Fuu looked radiant in her beautiful Shiromuku (1) so was Ferio on his Montsuki (2) proudly displaying the family Kamon. Fuu's hair was pulled back in a delicate arrangement and covered with a white cloth and a veil. During the ceremony on the Sanctuary, the couple drank sake and read their vows after that we all participated in a small procession. Done with the ceremony and now in the reception, Fuu's Shiromuku was covered with a Uchikake (3) in deep red with rich embroidery depicting two cranes with wildflowers around.

Everything was perfect and I hope everyone has been pleased, but as always in this type of event you can not please everyone, what matters is that the couple are happy, and a look to their eyes confirms that.

We have not said anything about our engagement, actually Lantis and I have not thought about dates or anything, we are just enjoying the moment for our self, plus I personally did not want to draw attention towards us when today is the bride and groom day, there will be other time.

"_You look tired_" says Lantis while he sit next to me.

"_I feel a little tired, the last few days have been exhausting_"

"_Want to go back to the apartment?"_

"_Yes, please ... after all the event here is almost over and Fuu and Ferio are gone already_"

Lantis then got up offering me his hand to help me, which I accepted but I felt slightly dizzy while I was standing ... "_are you okay?_" - "... _Yeah, I just got dizzy for a moment, maybe I got up too fast_ - I smile to assure him - _I'm all right, now come on, let's go..._"

Silence is calm and comforting while we made our way back ...

"_Have you thought about a date?_" I ask as him while I think on what season would be best for our wedding.

"_No_ – he replies - _I've been thinking about building a house_"

"_A house?_"

"_Yes, although the department is comfortable, it reminds me of my years of bachelorhood, plus I like the idea of both of us choosing a new place, buy furniture ... creating our new home together_"

Create our own home, together ... "_I like the idea, you have something in mind?_"

"_Well there are some land for sale I have in mind, if you like this weekend we could analyse it together and we can decided on one, based on that we can then see everything related to construction, what do you think?_"

"_Sounds like a good idea, but ... I thought you would have a trip this weekend_"

"_No, I canceled it, in fact I have been talking with my brother, I have expressed my desire to suspend all work that is on the outside of the country, now that I have you, I will not waste my time away from you_." He says, while holding my hand momentarily and giving a slight squeeze to which I answer, having him around makes me feel happy.

"_I would like the house to be finished before our wedding, that way we could return to our new home after our honeymoon_" he adds.

"_It seems an excellent idea to me_" I answer while I let a smile reach my face, I'm so happy...

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Fuu's wedding and they still have to return from their honeymoon. I find myself right now in a boring meeting that I hope will end soon, I do not feel very well and by the looks of Zagato I think my discomfort is notorious.

Fortunately this is the last of these meetings, thanks to the information I give to Zagato and the help of my great-uncle and several family members who were from the beginning, against of what my uncles did, today is the end of everything, but the beginning of much more work ... this meeting is with the purpose of formalizing before a notary and judge the return of all the possessions that were usurped by my uncles, I will not take legal action against them because I do not want for anyone ending up in jail, but they will be excluded from everything that is related to the family, and economically given only the bare minimum, the rest they will have to work for it.

A great joy for me was that my cousins, Jin and Muguen were never part of what their parents planned and helped me to recover what was mine. Besides that my confidence in them has grown and they will be very helpful for handling all.

As I think about all this, I see that the meeting is finally ended and everyone is getting up to leave. In truth I have no energy for standing up, so I just said my goodbyes.

Once alone Zagato approached "_you don't look very well, you want me to take you home? Lantis surely will be there, or do you prefer me to call him so he can come for you?_" I shake my head ... "_Thanks Zagato, I can ride back home in a cab_" and just when I was standing up I felt like everything around me became black...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Watching the last people attending the meeting leaving I return my attention to Umi, she looks very pale and I worry about it, maybe it will be better if I take her to the department with Lantis ... "_you don't look very well, you want me to take you home? Lantis surely will be there, or do you prefer me to call him so he can come for you_?" Declining gently my idea she stands up... "_Thanks Zagato, I can ride back home in a cab_" only to pass out at that moment.

Quickly I manage to break her fall, I take her gently in my arms and lean her in one of the armchairs nearby while I call my assistant for help. She look, if possible, more pale and I am worried that she may have a relapse. My assistant has already called the ambulance. On our way there my concern grows because she remains unconscious.

Arriving at the hospital she is taken to the emergency room while I communicate with my brother and give him the necessary information.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"_What happened?"_ Lantis ask in a slightly higher tone, he is worried and I don't blame him.

"_She fainted right after the end of the meeting, we called the ambulance and she was taken to hospital the doctors are checking her up right now but so far no one has approached me_" while we wait together, I take a look at Lantis and see how much has he changed, well really he is the same in many respects, but in others he has grown as a person and that is thanks to Umi, plus the deep love they both have towards each other, I really hope she is ok.

"_Good afternoon I'm Dr. Igarashi, are you with Ms. Ryuzaki_?"

"_I'm his lawyer_"

"_I'm his fiancé_"

We both answer at the same time. - Her fiancé? ... When was that? My mind asks.

"_Er ... well, could you follow me_" says Dr. Igarashi to Lantis, I nod to my brother "_Go, I will wait here_"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I follow the doctor to a small room, definitely much more private than the waiting room.

"_Miss Ryuzaki is now awake and in better condition, the fainting was due to the low pressure caused by pregnancy_ ..."

Did I hear well? "_Wait, what?_"

"_Pregnancy ... Miss Ryuzaki is pregnant, probably about eight weeks or so and for your reaction ... I assume you did not know, so I guess it is very likely that she doesn't know either_ ..."

I'm speechless ... Umi is pregnant?

"_Come_ - says the doctor - _I have not talked to her, it might be better to take this talk the three of us_"

I nod still in shock for the news and I follow the doctor…

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"_Am I what? ..."_ Exclaims Umi

"_Pregnant_" confirms Dr. Igarashi

"_Eh?_"

"_Two months_ ..." confirms again the doctor "_have you not noticed anything strange or maybe the lack of periods_" question seriously.

"_I've been recovering from a chronic anemia, my periods were very irregular and when I was critical I just did not have them_"

"_Hmm, I see, then I recommend that you go to your doctor and do a general checkup, being pregnant in this state is dangerous for both the baby and you, at the moment you are well and I will discharge you but don't wait too long before visiting your doctor_" we nodded, understanding the sudden change of circumstances. "_I will sign the discharge papers so you can go home"_.

"_Thank you doctor_" we both reply.

* * *

It has been a week since the diagnosis of Dr. Igarashi. Just the day before that Lantis and I went to see my doctor, who confirmed the previous diagnosis and together with a gynaecologist appointments were scheduled and I was given a special diet to balance all the changes in my body so my baby and I won't be affect by my the anemia.

So far we haven't told the news to anyone, just Zagato and Emeraude, we want to wait until the end of the third month before telling everyone.

Lantis is like a new person, he is so excited by the prospect of being a father and he is doing whatever he can to make me feel more comfortable in my new situation. I also feel really happy, I feel insecure and with fear but the support and love Lantis is giving me now makes me feel safe and I know we can do this together.

* * *

Fuu returned a week ago from her honeymoon but we still haven't had the chance to meet yet. Given my circumstances, Lantis and I decided to go to the City Hall and formalize our union, so we are now legally married, we will wait until the baby is born to have our shinto ceremony, there is no need in rushing things.

I am waiting now for Fuu, we decided to meet in this little restaurant Ginza…

"_Umi!, You got married?! Emeraude told us something about on our return but she would not go into details she just told me to ask you_" says Fuu all excited, while taking her seat beside me on the table.

"_Oh! Fuu, you look so radiant_" I comment happily

"_Come on Umi, tell me then I'll tell you about Hikaru_"

"_Well, for starters a few weeks before your wedding Lantis proposed to me_" - I say as I pull the engagement ring, Fuu takes my hand and looks amazed.

"_Oh! Umi is beautiful, it looks very good on you ... and then it happened? because I doubt that's why you guys are married now, I mean why so fast?"_

"_Well, when you were on your honeymoon, I fainted after a meeting at Zagato's office, by Kami, I felt so ashamed for causing so much fuss but anyway, I was taken to the hospital and it turned out I'm pregnant!_ "

"_I knew it!_" - Fuu says "_well, I had my suspicions, my mother told me on the wedding day, and I tell you, she assure me that you were pregnant – how do you know? - I asked her, to which she replied that it was written all over your face, that you had this special glowing thing that only a pregnant woman would show and said nothing more about it, to me you looked normal so at our return when Emeraude gave us the news, that was the first thing that came to mind, but tell me, what are your plans now?_ "

"_Well, the baby was not expected but is very much welcome, after Lantis proposed to me, we started plans to buy a piece of land and build a house, that is the wish of Lantis, I felt really comfortable in the apartment but Lantis said that he wants to create something for both of us, the apartment was fine, but is full of his personality, this way, it will be with both of our ideas as a couple you know?_ – I smiled happily - _I found the idea to be a great one, now we just only need to think on a room for the baby_"

"_Wow, you guys did have all planned out, I am glad to know that he thinks the baby is actually a plus to your relationship and not a reason for marriage, I am so happy for you my dear Umi. Oh! Let tell you, with the wedding and our honeymoon I did not have time to tell you, I met Satoru by chance days before our wedding and we stopped for a moment just to talk, he asked for you and sends you greetings by the way, while we were talking he spoke of his sister, I wanted to ask about her of course but I didn't have the courage to do it, so when he started I was relieved, so well, the thing is that apparently Hikaru left her studies at college to run away with her boyfriend who by the way left her pregnant, when he got the news of that he dumped her. Now she is working in two part-time jobs, one is the cashier at the bakery where you found her and the other is in an office, she is part of the janitor staff_"

"_Wow, what happened to her is kind of sad but well I guess this is the way of life_" I commented perplexed by the revelation of Fuu.

"_So yeah, I don't wish anything bad for her but I can't help but feel that this is what she deserves after all she did to you Umi, it's karma I guess_."

"_I don't know Fuu_ – I shook my head – _lets change the subject, now tell me how the honeymoon went with all the details_"

* * *

Time flies and between the construction of the house, the selection of furniture, medical visits, visits to my parents grave, the new job of Lantis now in office, my cravings and pains of pregnancy through natural childbirth in water ... a great experience indeed ... these past few months have been complete and full of activity and prodigal in emotions.

It is in this quiet moment, holding little Kai(4) in my arms while he sleeps, I contemplate my life and everything that has happened, I have no words to describe the feeling of being a mother, surely all those who have been through this will understand it, all that I have for sure is that this joy that fills my heart and soul will remain forever, there is nothing that can take away this.

Soon Lantis enters the room where I am and embraces us, holding us both, Kai and me in its warm embrace. Thus, all three together, we see a new dawn.

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

(1) Shiromuku refers to a Kimono totally white. Literally means "pure white". It was originally used by women of nobility for formal occasions, but now represents an essential component in the Japanese bridal dress.

(2) Montsuki, is a more formal male set for parties and ceremonies, such as weddings and funerals in family. It consists of several pieces: juban, kimono, hakama, haori, tabi and Setta.

(3) Uchikake, is a part of the bridal attire. It is a long-sleeved kimono richly adorned with brightly colored embroidery and motifs usually cranes, pines, flowing water and flowers. It is made with the finest silk and the bottom is padded for extra volume. Is used above the shiromuku without obi.

(4) 海 / always wanted the opportunity to use this name. The Kanji I present is how to write -Sea- in Japanese, as you know it is Umi, as the protagonist, but Umi is it feminine pronunciation, the masculine pronunciation is Kai, commonly used for male names in Japan . ^ ^ So my desire to use this name for their baby is because its basically the same Kanji, for both, mother & child.


End file.
